


[EC] Ready for Abduction

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 17世紀, M/M, 法國, 火槍手, 綁架, 貴族AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17世紀法國AU，Charles和Raven是貴族子弟，於是躲避不了被綁架的命運（X）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

頭套被揭開的時候，強烈的光線闖進雙眼中，Charles本能的想伸手遮擋，但疼痛的束縛感提醒他現在自己並非自由之身。一個黑影在他眼前晃動，Charles還沒有辦法透過眼睛去確認那人的長相。

 

「乖乖待在這，我一會兒就回來。」一個男人用戲謔的聲音說。「別想耍花招，否則有你受的，聽清楚了嗎？」

 

Charles不想理睬他，但下頜猛然被人捏住了，他被迫抬起頭來。已經有些適應光線的雙眼看進了另一對灰綠色的瞳孔中。

 

「我問你聽到了沒？Charles Xavier。」

 

Charles掙扎著想撥開男人的手，但顯然徒勞無功，他忿忿的點頭。男人鬆開手，他差點摔在地上。

 

遠處有人朝這裡喊道：「Magneto，你還要多久？」聲音在這空間裡激起幽幽的回音。

 

Charles用力眨了眨眼，男人的輪廓漸漸變得清晰。他有著方正的下頜和高瘦的身形，外表以一個綁架犯來說有點過份英俊。Charles皺起眉頭，一個模糊的影子在腦海中浮現，他似乎見過這個男人。而此時高瘦的男人臉上正掛著一個玩味的表情打量他。

 

「馬上來。」男人回應那個聲音道。

 

「快點，」對方不耐煩的說。「你之後有的是時間跟你的甜心玩，現在快點來幫我。」

 

叫做Magneto（那顯然是個代號）的男人咧嘴露出一個有些駭人的笑容，用非常赤裸曖昧的眼神再度掃了一下Charles全身。Charles氣的臉紅了，感覺自己像是被莫名羞辱了一番。Magneto沒有再說什麼，他踏出房間，從牆邊摸出一道鐵門並用力拉上，一陣嘎吱嘎吱的刺耳噪音之後，他消失在Charles的視線中。

 

Charles抱著胸口坐在地窖的一角，盡全力告訴自己冷靜下來。放眼望去，這個挖開黃土而成的空間陰暗潮濕，不時有陣陣霉味飄進鼻間。牆上有些因為角度和光源關係而看上去相當令人不適的陰影，Charles抹了一把額頭，發現掌心都是冰冷的汗水，濕滑黏膩。他希望眼前不會是自己此生最後看到的畫面。更重要的是，Raven被帶到哪裡去了？

 

他在準備就寢的時間發現有人想綁架Raven，未經思考就怒吼著撲向三個蒙面的不速之客，但養尊處優的拳腳功夫哪比的上顯然受過專業訓練的綁架犯，沒三兩下Charles就被制服，和Raven一起被套上頭套帶到了這裡。就寢時間已經過去不知道多久，緊張害怕的情緒幾乎耗盡Charles的體力，儘管不停告訴自己不能睡著，他靠著牆，呼吸漸漸平息，眼皮重的不可思議，接著模模糊糊的睡過去。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

再度醒來的時候，Charles躺在一塊質料相當好的墊子上，身上也披著一條溫暖的毛毯。雙手上沒有綁縛的感覺。Magneto坐在他面前的一張椅子上，臉上掛著一個討厭的微笑。

 

「有做好夢嗎？」

 

Charles迅速看了一下周遭，認為目前暫時沒有危機，他索性繼續躺在毯子裡。「這裡是哪裡？Raven在哪？你是什麼人？」

 

「這裡，如你所見。」Magneto把玩著手上的短劍說：「是間禁閉室。」

 

Charles哼了一聲。「你知道我不是要問這個。」

 

「當然，」Magneto扯著嘴角說，「你也知道我不能回答你。暫時不能。」

 

Charles盯著他，用手肘撐起自己的上半身好坐起來。「要怎麼樣你才能回答我？」

 

Magneto笑了起來，「這裡太沒隱私了，」他說：「到了我的房間，我可以告訴你很多事。」

 

他意有所指的眼神讓Charles起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。「你這個──變態。」

 

有某種神色在Magneto臉上閃過，速度快得讓Charles無暇細想那是什麼。「你知道禁閉室是拿來做什麼的嗎？」

 

Charles不打算理睬他。他一點也不在乎是不是能在和Magneto的唇齒之爭中獲勝，除非那能讓他回家。

 

「當你不聽話的時候就會被帶到禁閉室。」Magneto瞇起眼睛說。「這裡有些東西超乎你想像──」

 

Charles打了個哆嗦，他聽說過其他貴族們會用什麼方法和工具折磨他們的囚犯。Xavier家則是很早就立了禁令，Charles只有在表親家裡看過那些恐怖的刑具。

 

「你到底想怎樣？你們把Raven怎麼了？」Charles盡量使自己的聲音不要顫抖。

 

Magneto盯著他看了一會，看的Charles毛骨悚然。「我現在要做的事情需要你的配合。」他說，並終於把那把短劍收進腰間的劍鞘裡。「接下來的時間你會睡在我房間裡，而我現在要帶你過去。」

 

Charles愣了一會，突然意會過來Magneto說了什麼。「什麼──等等！」Charles怒道：「為什麼我要睡你房間？」

 

Magneto走了過來，一把拉起Charles的手臂，逼迫他離開毛毯並站起來。被男人灰綠色的眼珠掃過讓Charles再度渾身一個激零，他討厭這種身體不受控制的反應。

 

「我說過有很多事要告訴你，甜心。」Magneto咧嘴笑道，他一把按住Charles的後腰，Charles瞪大雙眼，眼睜睜看著Magneto的臉越來越近，他忽然全身僵硬，一點都動不了，然後男人在他嘴唇上迅速吻了一口。

 

Charles瞪著Magneto，伸出手指摸了摸被吻的地方，男人又對他笑出了一口密密麻麻的牙齒。簡直能令人氣暈過去。Charles用力一掙，Magneto卻更快緊緊鉗住他的手臂，力道大的鐵定會留下瘀青，Charles則一頭撞在他懷裡，他抬起頭來狠狠瞪著男人的眼睛。

 

「混蛋，如果你是想──」

 

「就是。」Magneto收起笑容，換了一副下流的表情。「你打算怎麼辦？小野馬？」

 

Charles怒吼著想把那個神情從Magneto的臉上打下來，男人卻像挾著一本巨大的書一樣，一邊大笑一邊挾著Charles往樓梯上走。越接近地面，陽光就越刺眼，彷彿失去視力的感覺讓Charles慢慢停下動作。

 

等到雙眼能夠正常運作時，Charles發現Magneto抱著他走在一條相當華麗的走廊上。四周有些身著武裝的男人都對他們投來戲謔而曖昧的眼神。Charles出身貴族，一眼就能看出廊柱還有兩旁裝飾用的雕刻所用的石材優劣，看來綁架他的人非富即貴。既然如此，應該會是他認識的人。

 

Charles努力回想自己和Raven跟什麼人結過仇。但他們兄妹倆既沒在政治上有一席之地，也沒有對國家經濟有什麼貢獻，頂多只有因為出身富貴、受過良好教育，以及長相漂亮而常接受國王和王后的招待，並充當接待國外使者的人員。

 

他明顯的安靜也讓Magneto抓著他手臂的力道放鬆了些，他們來到一扇沒什麼裝飾的門前，Magneto停下腳步，轉身找著什麼。接著他摸出一串鑰匙，並用其中一把開了門。

 

一個念頭閃過，就是現在。Charles一把抽出Magneto腰間的短劍。男人的反應也很快，他迅速且不失優雅的轉身躲開Charles用盡全力的一揮。

 

Magneto站穩腳步，抬頭瞇起雙眼凝視著他。

 

Charles的心臟跳到喉嚨口，他從小對兵器沒有興趣，只喜歡讀書和觀察天文地理，這是他第一次拿劍。Magneto手無寸鐵的站在他對面，Charles卻不覺得自己佔了任何上風。那男人光是站著的氣勢就逼人的讓他腿軟。

 

Magneto清了清喉嚨。「Charles──」

 

「你別動！」Charles揮了下短劍。滿頭大汗。「Raven在哪裡？」

 

Magneto笑了笑。「你真以為偷了我的劍就能闖出這裡？」

 

「閉嘴！」Charles吼道。「帶我去找Raven，然後讓我們離開這裡！」

 

Magneto又淺淺的笑了一下，他文風不動的站在原地。Charles有些底氣不足，他完全不知道現在該怎麼辦。若是要趨前拿Magneto當人質，他肯定沒把握，但不這麼做的話又該如何？就在這個時候，他身後傳來雜亂的腳步聲，Charles無暇細想，立刻用劍指示著Magneto和自己用畫半圓的方式交換了位置，好讓自己能夠看清走廊上的狀況。

 

三個人影走進Charles的視線裡，走在最前面是個穿著獵裝，渾身皮膚通紅的男人，他身後的另一個長髮男人則挾持著一個女人，而她是──

 

「Charles！」Raven大喊道，她滿臉淚水，做了一個似乎是想立刻衝到Charles身邊的動作，但被身邊的男人揪住了雙手。

 

「Raven，太好了，你沒事。」Charles激動的說，「妳別怕，我馬上帶妳離開。」

 

「怎麼回事，Magneto？」紅皮膚的男人看了眼Charles，再看向Magneto，然後促狹地說：「這小辣椒嗆得你吃不下去了？」

 

「閉嘴，Azazel。」

 

Azazel瞇起眼睛打量了一會Charles，然後吹了聲口哨。「商量一下，你馴服不了的話，我來教育教育他，你覺得如何？」

 

Magneto背對著三人，因此只有Charles看見他皺了下眉頭。「別說蠢話，你不要插手。」

 

「嘖，好吧。」Azazel說，他看起來並沒有很在意自己的提議剛被拒絕，也沒有要離開的意思。

 

Charles並不笨，他知道兩人的對話很明顯地在透露一個訊息，那就是Magneto一個人空手也能打贏持有武器的他。承認這個事實讓Charles內心充滿了絕望。他思考著是不是丟下短劍投降，之後要如何逃脫再從長計議會比較實際，但Magneto沒有給他時間，對他做出了攻擊。

 

Magneto每往前踏一步，Charles就不由自主後退一步。形勢太明顯了，在對決上說不定Xavier家的女僕都能打贏他。Magneto沒有真正出手，他只用一些煞有其事的動作就把Charles恫嚇的失去信心，然後對他笑的一臉跋扈。幾次險些丟掉武器的動作後，一旁傳來另外兩個男人的笑聲，Charles更慌張了。Magneto的動作太快，他根本看不清楚，只能本能的拿著短劍在胸前亂揮。

 

漸漸的他覺得有點累了，Magneto在玩弄他、嘲諷他，而他該死的拿這個情況束手無策。另外兩個男人也有些不耐煩，Azazel對他們兩喊道：「你在做什麼，Magneto！直接打暈他吧！」

 

Charles抿緊嘴唇，即使知道自己本來就沒有勝算，但男人的自尊很難接受別人從一而終的不佳評斷。他鼓起勇氣向Magneto刺過去。但正是這個動作讓他全身都是破綻，Magneto捉住他的手腕，繞到他的背後輕鬆將他禁錮在懷裡。高挑的男人只是輕輕捏了下他右手臂的某個位置，Charles就覺得整條手臂一麻，短劍哐啷一聲跌在地上。

 

Charles的後背貼著Magneto的前胸，這個姿勢讓他有種怎麼樣都逃不出男人手掌心的感覺。接著他左頰上忽然一濕，Charles不敢相信的眨了眨眼。

 

Magneto竟然又響亮的在他臉頰上親了一口，舌頭還舔過那塊皮膚。Raven尖叫，而Azazel和另一個男人拍手大笑。

 

「他真是辣的讓你充滿幹勁啊。」Azazel邊笑邊揉著眼角說。

 

Charles還想再掙扎，但Magneto抓著他轉了半圈，帶著扎人鬍髭的嘴唇壓在他的之上。Charles的後背撞到了一個平板的東西，他在聽見「咿呀」的聲音時會意過來那是門板。Magneto吸著他的嘴唇，把他推進房間裡。有人在門外吆喝並吹著口哨。接著Charles的膝蓋窩撞到了某個堅硬的東西，他疼的腿一軟就向後倒去，陷入一張柔軟的床舖裡。Magneto順勢壓在他身上。

 

「不打擾了！」Azazel衝著他們的背影大喊道，「我會告訴Angel今天不用準備你的晚餐。」接著是門「磅！」被甩上的聲音。

 

Charles的恐懼和憤怒到達了前所未有的高點，他抬起腿用盡全力的朝壓在身上的男人一踢，卻被對方接住，Magneto重新把他壓的密密實實，動彈不得，並且用一隻手摀住了Charles的嘴，男人那雙薄唇湊到了他耳邊。

 

「Charles，冷靜並聽我說，這裡是卡爾瓦多侯爵在朗德的城堡。我是王后的火槍手。你在這裡比Raven的處境危險的多，聽我的指示再行動，你明白嗎？」

                                                      

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles睜大雙眼，嗚嗚嗚的試圖說話。Magneto用充滿警告意味的眼神看著他。

 

「如果我放開你的話，你會合作嗎？」

 

Charles拼命點頭。

 

「那好，」Magneto低聲說，「Azazel是個疑心很重的人，他現在可能還貼著門在偷聽。待會千萬別說些會將你我陷入危機的話，知道嗎？」

 

Charles除了點頭，沒有其他辦法。Magneto盯著他的眼睛，慢慢移開手掌。Charles終於能夠透口氣，他急速喘息著，Magneto這樣的凝視讓他有種被野生肉食動物盯上的錯覺。Charles緊張的扭動了一下。

 

突然間，Magneto發出一聲響亮而悠長的呻吟。彷彿他剛感受到了前所未有的快感。接著他粗重的喘息。Charles彷彿能聽見男人胸前起伏的肌肉摩擦他們兩人衣服的聲音。而做著這些引人遐想的動作時，Magneto的眼神卻清晰明亮無比。Charles呆住了，一股熱潮從腹部竄到頸邊。

 

「天哪，你在做什麼？」Charles用氣音問道。

 

「如果你還記得我們進來前在做什麼，還有Azazel可能正在偷聽的話，你就會知道我在做什麼。」Magneto說，他一邊斷斷續續的在句子之中增加呻吟聲，熟練的彷彿這對他來說不是什麼陌生的事。「我建議你也一起。」

 

Charles試著從他的眼神中找到一絲開玩笑的意圖。他Charles Xavier，未來的羅納伯爵，連第一次和女孩親熱都只是摸摸她柔軟的胸脯和腰肢線條，在性事中他從未置於這樣的位置，怎麼知道該做出什麼樣的反應？於是他咬了咬牙，模仿Magneto，盡自己全力也發出一聲足以讓外面聽見的呻吟。

 

接著他發現Magneto用一種震驚又想笑的神色看著他。

 

「怎麼了？」Charles低聲說，感覺雙頰燙的像被放了兩把火。

 

「唔，我不太確定跟綁架自己的人上床會這麼欲仙欲死。」Magneto說，他又露出了兩排牙齒。「試著別那麼享受，好嗎？」

 

Charles很肯定現在自己是臉紅的像顆熟透的蘋果。他惱怒的撇開頭。Magneto重新伏在他身上，嘴唇貼著他的耳朵。

 

「卡爾瓦多侯爵──也就是Sebastian Shaw──現在正朝這裡過來，預計五天後會抵達，屆時你會很危險。」說完，他發出聽起來像愉悅的咆哮的聲音，房間裡隆隆作響。

 

「他為什麼要綁架我們？」Charles輕聲問，然後他拔高聲音哭叫道：「 **你這個骯髒的惡魔，滾回地獄去！** 」

 

「演的不錯，」Magneto眨著眼稱讚道，「他要綁架的是Raven，你只是──剛好出現在那裡，Azazel不確定你是不是有看到我們的臉，保險起見他連你也一起綁來了。」

 

「他要Raven做什麼？」Charles著急的問，聲音有些太大了，看見Magneto驟變的臉色，他立刻又大聲呻吟和抽泣。

 

「威脅王后。」Magneto說，並適時的在Charles高亢的哭罵後加上：「 **真緊──不愧是貴族少爺──又嫩又緊──** 」

 

Charles羞恥的整張臉都快燒起來了。「你一定要演成這樣嗎？」

 

Magneto沒理會他，逕自說道：「Raven不是你親妹妹。」然後盯著Charles看，就好像他會對這樣的訊息多驚愕並且不願意相信一樣。

 

然而Charles只是喘著氣回望他，「 **我恨你，詛咒你！** 」

 

「你看起來不太驚訝。」Magneto評價道。「 **再搖，就是這樣，寶貝。** 」

 

「當然不，」Charles說，「全家人裡只有Raven一人是金色頭髮，灰色瞳仁。我知道是父親收養了她，雖然父親不斷強調我們是親兄妹。而且母親──不喜歡她。」

 

「 **轉過去，我要看著你的屁股被我操。** 」Magneto粗聲道。「那麼你知道Shaw是她的父親？」

 

「什麼？！」Charles震驚的暫時忘記演戲，「不，我不知道她的生父母是誰。」

 

「她的母親就是現今的王后陛下。」Magneto接續著說。

 

「Raven——是王后的私生女？」Charles結結巴巴的問，Magneto忽然拉扯他的褲子，粗糙的手掌滑進束帶中撫摸他的大腿，Charles尖叫： **「你在做什麼！混蛋！** 」

 

「你忘記演戲會害我們穿幫的，甜心。」Magneto低聲說。「確切來說並非王后的私生女。王后在嫁給國王之前和Shaw有過一段，生下Raven之後才被迫和當時的王儲結婚，她想帶著Raven，但家人可不能讓陛下知道這個嬰兒的存在。所以──」

 

Charles倒抽一口氣。「可憐的Raven，可憐的王后。」

 

「我不這麼想。」Magneto說。「成為公主不會比成為Charles Xavier的妹妹快樂，我說的對嗎？」

 

有史以來第一次，Charles對壓在他身上的男人露出笑容。人都喜歡得到認同和稱讚，即使對Charles來說這些也都一樣受用。這使他過了一會才注意到Magneto正在用下身磨蹭他的大腿，並且還在他臀部上狠狠捏了一把。

 

Charles疼的大叫。

 

「別忘記你自己的處境。」Magneto低聲說。「Sebastian Shaw只想要財物和地位。他是個殘忍的人，Raven對他來說有利用價值，但你就不同了。」

 

「但Raven是他的親生女兒！」Charles小聲的驚呼。

 

「你什麼時候才能想想你自己。」Magneto有些惱怒的說。「 **小婊子。** 」

 

「什麼！」Charles變了臉色。然後突然意識到對方還在演那套令人生厭的強暴戲碼。

 

「你以為Shaw會在意其中一個從未謀面的女兒的生死嗎？」Magneto殘忍的說。

 

「 **你這個野蠻的怪物。** 」Charles哭叫道，然後低聲說：「——告訴我你的計畫。」

 

「我正在搜集Shaw的犯罪證據，只差一點點了。在他到這裡之前，我還有五天。」Magneto的磨蹭突然變得非常有存在感，他低喘著說，「我會把你們安全的送回去。」

 

Charles不知道為什麼自己的喘息也越來越急促，他們無聲的用抱在一起這難為情姿勢好一會。「我為什麼要相信你？」最後他低聲問。

 

「你 _必須_ 相信我。」Magneto說。而Charles衡量了一會，決定他說的沒錯。

 

接下來的一段時間裡，他們再也無法忽視彼此已經相當明顯隆起的下半身。他們互看了一眼，又立刻各自撇開視線。Magneto尷尬的從他身上移開。「如果你不介意的話，嗯——」

 

Charles搖搖頭，他不太確定Magneto在說什麼，但轉過身去不要面對著官方上解釋已經跟他睡過的男人，似乎是個再正確不過的選擇。他也這麼做了。就在他開始想假裝牆上的裝飾很吸引人時，Charles聽見衣物摩擦的窸窣聲，伴隨著男人越來越粗重的喘息。

 

必定有其他的解釋，Charles侷促的想著，並且希望這裡有一盆冷水能澆熄自己臉上的火焰。而沒過多久他就發現自己已經不知道什麼時候轉過身來，盯著Magneto臀部繃緊的肌肉猛看。

 

Magneto的右手隱沒在後背和大腿間，正快速的抽動著，Charles彷彿能聽見他牙齒互相碾磨的聲音。他全身都散發著某種一觸即發的氣息。Charles不會欺騙自己他不知道這是怎麼回事，但他就是移不開目光。Magneto的身體漸漸繃直，他不再壓抑呻吟，一陣凌亂的吼叫之後他全身僵了一下，然後癱進被窩裡大幅度的喘息。

 

Charles舔了下乾燥的嘴唇，覺得兩腿間脹痛到前所未有的極致。Magneto緩緩側過頭來看著他。

 

「唔──」火槍手對他露出一個慵懶的微笑。「我可不是自己洗床單的，得留下些證據，你知道。」

 

Charles斷開了和他相接的視線，低頭看著自己的膝蓋。他聽見男人慢吞吞從床上下來的聲音，Magneto走到他身旁，手上拿著早些時候脫下來的衣物。

 

「如果你想的話，可以睡一會，」Magneto伏在他耳邊說，「待在這裡，不要出去。我還有工作要做。」

 

Charles向一旁躲開，並盡量裝作沒有被Magneto炙熱的氣息撩撥的慾火難耐。火槍手穿戴整齊之後便出去了，留下一扇緊閉且上鎖的門，還有一個充滿性愛氣味的房間。

 

Charles在原來的位置坐了很久，最後挫敗的放棄讓高舉的性器自己恢復原狀的企圖。他爬到Magneto獲得高潮的位置，褪下棉褲，閉上雙眼開始取悅自己。一副充滿力量美的背肌不停躍進腦海裡，Charles咬著下唇，在回想起那些性感的呻吟時悶哼一聲射了。

 

他緩緩睜開眼睛，看著一片狼藉的床單。

 

幸好他們兩的顏色是一樣的。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles是被麵包和火腿的香味給叫醒的。他迷迷糊糊的看著面前端著一個錫盤的男人。Magneto見到他醒了，便坐到床沿上。拿起麵包遞到他嘴邊。

 

經過白天的折騰，再加上一些激烈運動，Charles早已餓的兩眼冒金星，他搶來了麵包毫無貴族形象的大咬一口，然後因為那硬的像顆石頭的口感而皺起眉頭。

 

Magneto看到他的反應就笑了。「你原本期待什麼？蛋糕嗎？這是我們侍衛的食物。抱歉讓你失望了。」

 

Charles看了他一眼，Magneto沒有嘲諷他的意思，但不知為何他覺得有些困窘。於是他決定轉移話題。

 

「我不明白。」他邊咬麵包邊問。「我沒辦法完全相信你。原諒我這麼問，既然你是王后的火槍手，直接帶著我和Raven走不就好了嗎？」

 

Magneto原先含著笑意觀賞他吃相的表情消失了。「我在Shaw這裡臥底五年，犧牲難以計數，可不是為了無功折返的。Shaw發現Raven是王后的女兒和綁架她，並不在我原來的計畫之內。」他頓了一會，接著又說：「我必須說這也讓我的計畫被迫提前執行。但未嘗不是件好事。」

 

「Shaw到底想拿Raven做什麼？」

 

「脅迫王后暗殺國王──只是我們的臆測。」

 

Charles口中的麵包掉在床上。他深吸一口氣。「他有什麼理由相信王后會為了Raven這麼做？王后雖然是個很有美德的人，但畢竟和Raven沒有相處過──」

 

「王后會為了自己這麼做。」Magneto打斷他。「相信我，在王城裡待久的人，哪怕一開始再怎麼善良天真，最後都會學會為自己打算。」

 

Charles眨了眨眼，有種自己無辜被牽扯的感覺。「那麼哪一點能夠成為脅迫王后的理由？Raven是在她嫁給國王之前生的，喔──」他倒抽一口氣。

 

Magneto點點頭。「沒人能證明這一點，Shaw一樣可以說是王后結婚之後才和他通姦生下的孩子。就算Shaw退一步，王后婚前未婚生子也不是多好聽的流言。Raven的曝光對於王后來說威脅太大了。」

 

Charles突然有種很不好的感覺，而他不確定該不該向Magneto攤牌。畢竟對方是敵是友，似乎還是未定數。Charles盯著他，慢慢放下手中的火腿。Magneto嘆了口氣。

 

「如果你是在想王后會不會叫我處理掉Raven，我可以很肯定的告訴你，王后對自己的骨肉還是有基本的人性。」

 

「很高興聽到你這麼說。」

 

Magneto看著他狼吞虎嚥的吃著晚餐，過了好一會問道。「Charles，你一直都是優先考慮別人，而不是自己的嗎？」

 

Charles笑了。「我沒那麼聖人，擔心Raven是因為她是我妹妹，我愛她。而現階段我的命運掌握在你手裡，你顯然還沒把所有事情都告訴我，我就不用浪費精神去猜測了。」

 

Magneto乾咳了一聲。「你會知道所有事情的，我保證。」

 

「希望你遵守諾言。」Charles不甚在乎的說。他吞下最後一條火腿，並將手指放進嘴裡，吸掉所有的油漬。

 

「吃飽了？」

 

「嗯。」Charles應道，Magneto突然在這個時候發難，他推開Charles大腿上的盤子將他撲倒在床上，金屬盤子掉在地上發出嚇人的聲響，Charles本能的尖叫。

 

「那上工吧。」Magneto低聲說，露齒而笑。

 

Charles驚魂未定的喘著氣。「演戲的話你不需要這樣。」

 

「我偏好真實性高一點的作法。」Magneto說，他開始磨蹭Charles的大腿，並且在Charles脖子上吸了一口。

 

「別玩了！」

 

「你覺得這是在玩？」Magneto眯起眼睛。「這和你的性命有關，在你的身上留下一些痕跡，有助於嚇阻其他想對你下手的人。」

 

「——其他人？」Charles緊張的說。「有人想對我——？」

 

「你無法想像。」Magneto慎重的說。「既然你是個沒有利用價值的人，你以為你是為什麼能毫髮無傷的躺在這裡？」

 

Charles咬牙瞪著他，卻不得不承認Magneto說的有道理。他乾脆攤開手腳任Magneto為所欲為了。男人仔細的吸著他的脖子，像在做什麼精密的實驗般，把角度，深度，和力度都調整的恰到好處。Charles不停深呼吸，想著草地想著藍天想著——自由。Magneto拉開他的上衣，把深紅色的印子一路壓到了他的鎖骨上。

 

「你應該要罵我一下的，你知道，像白天那樣。」Magneto一邊吸舔著他的皮膚，一邊口齒不清的說。「沒道理你白天還恨我恨的要死，晚上就自己把雙腿纏到我腰上。」

 

Charles對於自己的臉又熱了感到氣惱。他翻著白眼開始大聲呼叫咒罵，然後漸漸加入一些啜泣的聲音。對這個越來越熟練讓他有些害怕。而且Magneto似乎因爲他的表演而吸的更起勁了。他的脖子和鎖骨處一片熱辣，又疼又麻又癢。

 

曾經他對於人可以在這樣的行為中獲得快感感到疑惑，無法否認的是執行的人的確能從這之中得到佔有另一個人的滿足感，或許也能激起性慾。證據就是Magneto壓在他大腿上的東西越來越硬。白天的時候Charles就知道他有個大傢伙，那讓Charles有點害怕卻又有點興奮。那些脖子和胸口皮膚上的疼痛竟然都一點一點刺激著他的陰莖抬頭。做戲的喊叫慢慢變成了細密的喘息，看著Magneto埋在他胸口的頭頂，他的腦中充斥著各種旖旎的色彩。Charles做了一件他事後也想不明白的動作。

 

他在Magneto的嘴唇離開自己的胸口時，呻吟著捧起男人的臉吻了上去。

 

當Magneto熟悉的鬍渣刺在他的嘴唇上時，Charles驚醒了也嚇壞了，他愣愣的看著Magneto彷彿變成墨綠色的瞳孔，想解釋什麼腦中卻一片空白。而男人壓著他的後腦狠狠的吻了回來。Charles不知道自己為什麼會有種鬆口氣的感覺。Magneto狂暴而粗魯的吻著他，舌頭掃進他嘴裡帶出一串又一串濕黏滑溜的水聲。

 

在他認識性以來的時間當中，Charles從未覺得如此性慾高漲。他胡亂攀著男人的手臂，急切的也想把自己的舌頭推進對方口中。Magneto扯破了他的上衣，大概還把他的褲子撕的粉碎，但Charles只知道他的性器和Magneto的大傢伙貼在一起摩擦的感覺比什麼愉悅的體驗都還要更貼近天堂。

 

他在Magneto粗糙的右手中還有黏膩的熱吻中喊叫著達到高潮。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

 

「Erik，」Charles說，他沒放過Magneto的背僵直的瞬間，雖然他很快就放鬆了肌肉。「Lehnsherr家的Erik，我想起來了，那是你的名字，對嗎？」

 

「『曾經』是我的名字。」Magneto說。

 

「你也是貴族出身。」Charles緊接著道。

 

Magneto放下手邊的工作。「停下。」

 

「為什麼你最後去做國王的火槍手呢？」

 

Magneto突然站了起來，他凌厲的轉過身，臉上掛著Charles從沒見過的凶狠表情，「我不是那混帳的火槍手！」他咆哮道。

 

「Erik，」Charles心裡驚駭，但還是盡量平靜的安撫道：「我很抱歉，沒有冒犯的意思。」

 

Magneto大口喘著氣，手裡還握著他剛剛一直在研究的一張羊皮紙，激動的程度讓Charles相當擔心他會徒手就把羊皮紙給捏碎了。他上臂的肌肉賁起，彷彿還在突突跳動。儘管男人的模樣有點嚇人，Charles勇敢直視他的雙眼，耐心等待一直是他的強項。Magneto需要時間，而且對他自己來說顯然時間是不夠用的，他會知道要如何控制自己。

 

果然沒多久Magneto就冷靜下來，他將羊皮紙丟在桌上，扶著額頭坐在床邊。「抱歉。」

 

Charles爬到他身邊，讓自己的手臂貼著男人的。「你要跟我說說是怎麼回事嗎？」

 

Magneto本來貼在額頭上的手掌滑落到雙眼，把他那對琉璃般美麗的眼睛給遮住了。他使勁揉著眉頭和眼尾，彷彿那兒的皺紋還不夠多似的。Charles繼續耐心的等著，過了一會，終於等到他深吸了口氣。

 

「你記得我的母親嗎？」Magneto說。「在我父親過世之後，她一個女人撐著整個家。」

 

「她真偉大。」Charles真誠的說。

 

「但是她太善良，她擁有的權力和財富又太招人嫉妒了。」Magneto低聲說。「她的正直招惹到Sebastian Shaw，她的受人景仰令國王不滿，你知道她最後怎麼了嗎？」

 

Charles搖搖頭，他只知道Edie被御前會議判了絞刑，其中的原因和情節完全不清楚。當時他比Erik還小，骯髒污穢的故事——Charles猜測它是——可不是適宜的床前讀物。

 

「她被Shaw陷害送上絞刑台。」Magneto咬牙切齒的說，聲音顫抖的幾乎無法辨識。「叛國罪。」

 

Charles小聲的驚呼。「怎麼做的？」

 

「Shaw找人易容成她，並模仿她的簽名購買大批軍火，派人藏在我家很少會去清理的地窖裡。」回憶往事讓Magneto的雙眼彷彿能噴出火燄。「然後打小報告給國王，愚蠢的國王就突襲我家來個人贓俱獲。我和我的母親——」他頓住了，Charles看著他眼眶裡泛起淚光，覺得心臟彷彿被人捏著並越揪越緊。

 

「Erik。」Charles低聲喚道，伸手抱住Magneto的脖子。他不曉得為什麼要這麼做，但這個男人現在顯然需要一點慰藉。

 

Magnet在他懷裡大口大口的喘氣，然後繼續說：「你坐過牢嗎？Charles，你知道餓成皮包骨卻只能吃冰冷又糊成一團的剩飯，還覺得很美味的感覺嗎？」

 

Charles覺得有什麼東西從臉上滑下來，掉在Magneto的肩膀上，他才看清楚是一滴眼淚。

 

「最讓人生不如死的是，你不知道那些卑鄙小人想對你的母親做什麼。」Magneto顫抖著說。「接著有一天，有一批人闖進牢裡，把我帶走。後來我才知道他們是國王的火槍手，那次的行動是王后的意思，國王並不知情。」

 

Charles靜靜的聽著，不打算插嘴問問題。

 

「王后因為過去的事情而一直防著Shaw，她需要一個有非常強烈的動機要扳倒Shaw的人，而我似乎是最適合的人選。她偷偷養著我，派最好的師父教我用劍和火槍。她答應讓我完成復仇，只有一個條件。」

 

Magneto抬起頭來盯著Charles的眼睛，他的眼神忽然變得凌厲而陌生，彷彿透過Charles在看一個他恨之入骨的人。Charles打了個冷顫。「什麼條件？」他問出關鍵問題。

 

「不要怪罪於國王。」

 

「她愛他？」

 

「也許吧。」Magneto哼了一聲。「我倒是更相信她必須鞏固自己的地位。如果國王死了，她還算什麼呢？」

 

Charles咬著下唇凝視他，忽然感到沒來由的一陣哀傷。此時此刻Charles看得見出身貴族，生活無憂無慮的小Erik，就像自己一樣。他才剛知道愛是什麼滋味，就被狠狠推進地獄裡。想復仇的欲望蒙蔽了他的雙眼，在他身上刻下一條又一條殘酷的訓練與任務所帶來的疤痕。Charles輕輕撫摸他的耳朵，如果可以的話，他想把Erik眼裡的仇恨都抹去。Erik值得更快樂的人生。

 

「把一切交給御前會議吧。殺了Shaw不會讓你獲得平靜。我的朋友。」Charles小心翼翼的說。

 

Magneto猛然抬起頭來。幾乎磕到Charles的下頷。

 

「我要的從來不是和平。」他咬著牙一字一句的說，而Charles看見無憂無慮的小男孩尖叫著對他伸出雙手求救，被一大團混沌拖行並捲進黑暗之中，接著完全消失在Magneto瞳孔裡。

 

 

 ＊＊＊

 

 

Magneto當天晚上都沒再跟他說過話，盯著那張羊皮紙出神。Charles試圖跟他攀談，但Magneto顯然對某些事情仍耿耿於懷，他都只瞥一眼Charles，然後悶不吭聲的繼續研究他的寶貝——Charles偷看過，那是一張地圖。

 

儘管如此，當晚他們更新著Charles身上的吻痕時，還是不小心互相撫摸了起來。Magneto的身體堅硬有力，充滿侵略性，總是輕易讓Charles糊里糊塗的就張開雙腿。當Magneto含住他的陰莖時，Charles簡直叫的要震倒整棟城堡，但怎麼樣都比不上Magneto進入他的時候。

 

Charles疼的踹了他好幾腳，卻被Magneto握住腳踝，Charles震驚的看著他將自己的腳趾含入嘴裡。他薄薄的嘴唇吸著Charles的小趾，一邊晃動腰部操著他的後穴。全身的血液都往下半身流去，Charles瘋狂扭著腰想躲開男人的嘴唇，被快感逼的又哭又叫。高潮來的如此猛烈幾乎讓他昏了過去。

 

Magneto把他操進了床墊裡，字面上意義的。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「下棋嗎？」Magneto問。

 

Charles驚訝的抬起頭來，Magneto將那張地圖扔在他面前。

 

Charles拿起它看了一會，那是個城堡的地圖，不知為何有些眼熟，但他實在看不出個所以然來，於是遲疑地說：「我以為你想要下棋？」

 

Magneto坐到床沿上。「如果你是這個城堡的主人，你會把東西藏在哪裡？」

 

「什麼東西？」Charles聽的更糊塗了。

 

「我知道它們就在這，卻找不到！」Magneto惱火的說。

 

「Erik，你到底想找什麼？」Charles重新攤開地圖，他終於看出那就是他所在的這棟城堡內的結構設計。

 

「軍火。」Magneto說。「當年Shaw用來陷害我母親的。」

 

Charles張大嘴巴。「那些不是充公了嗎？」

 

「你不會以為Shaw要的只是在御前會議有個重要位子可以坐吧？」Magneto一臉不可思議的說。「不，Charles，他要的遠不只那樣，他想要當國王。」

 

「你是說他私藏軍火想攻進王城？」Charles嘴巴張的更大了。他覺得下顎有點痠。「怎麼私藏？當年充公的東西──」

 

「這就是我現在面臨的問題。」Erik煩躁的搔了搔頭，他的左手無意識的捏住羊皮紙的一角。

 

「你認為他藏在這棟城堡裡？」Charles再度看了眼地圖，突然覺得這破爛玩意有價值了起來。

 

「顯然如此。」Magneto瞇起雙眼。「而且恐怕不只他冒名購買的那些，我懷疑他一點一點的在掏空國王的軍火庫。」

 

「你說的犯罪證據就是這個嗎？」Charles艱難的說，他嚥了口唾液。「Erik──這好像──還不是很證據確鑿？」

 

開什麼玩笑，如果他和Raven的性命要仰賴這個虛無飄渺的犯罪證據，那Charles還不如現在就想辦法逃跑。

 

「我會找到它們的。」Magneto喃喃的說。

 

「恕我直言，Erik，」Charles皺起眉頭道：「如果是很大一批軍火，一定需要相當的空間，這些地下室你都找過了嗎？」他指著地圖上標示著地窖的地方。

 

「找過了。」Magneto悶悶的說。「都放著些雜物和莫名其妙的小盒子，像女人用的胭脂盒。一點軍火都沒有。」

 

「女人用的？」Charles困惑的說，「這裡有女人？」

 

「有幾個女傭，跟Shaw關係匪淺，送幾個胭脂盒和幾句誓言就讓她們以為可以飛上枝頭當鳳凰了。」Magneto聳聳肩。

 

他們感覺一下子陷入茫然的困境，兩個人都洩氣的沈默不語。Charles終日待在這間房間裡，早已不知道時間的遞嬗，如果他記得沒錯的話，Erik有說過他們一開始就只有五天的時間。

 

「我們還剩多久時間？」Charles緊張的問。

 

Magneto深深的看了他一眼。「兩天。」

 

「老天！」Charles將地圖塞進Magneto手中，暴躁的說。「忘了這個吧，不管你從哪裡得到的，Shaw如果打定主意不讓別人找到軍火，還會畫在地圖上嗎？」

 

Magneto挫敗的看著他。Charles繼續說：「你不如想想，這關係到Shaw會不會被推上絞刑架，還有之後能不能當國王。是絕對不能有被發現的風險的。有什麼地方是空間夠大、絕對安全、而且又不會讓人起疑──」

 

Magneto的雙眼慢慢睜大，他瞪著Charles，雙唇逐漸張開。他突然握住Charles的肩膀，模樣有些嚇人。「你再說一次？」

 

「額，忘了這張地圖──」

 

「不不，最後那句。」

 

「空間夠大、絕對安全、而且又不會讓人起疑──」

 

Magneto豁然站起。他撕碎了那張羊皮紙，Charles尖叫著想撲過去搶回來。即使知道那地圖很可能沒有用，但留著總是會有一線希望。可是為時已晚，幾張碎屑從Magneto的指縫中飄落在地上。

 

「你瘋了嗎？」Charles怒斥道。

 

「你說的對。」Magneto激動的說：「有一個地方完全符合，只需要──只需要──喔，原來是這樣！」

 

「什麼？」

 

Magneto沒回應他，轉身就走，他是如此急切以至於Charles完全不曉得該怎麼開口發問。

 

「是什麼樣？」Charles提高嗓音問道。

 

Magneto打開房門，閃身出去時留了一道縫隙。「胭脂盒。」他低聲說，然後將Charles反鎖在房間裡。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Magneto一夜沒回到房間來。Charles有點想念他，這個念頭讓他覺得很害臊。

 

純粹是因為Magneto是他被綁架以來唯一有交流的人類，並不是因為晚上很冷或是什麼其他的。Charles這樣說服自己。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles萬萬沒想到，再見到Magneto時，男人會拿著一把火槍抵在他後腰上，帶著他踏出那關押他好幾天的房間，來到一扇緊閉的門邊。

 

「你要做什麼？」Charles小聲的問。他還維持著雙手高舉的姿勢。他們必須讓城堡裡的其他人認為這還是正常的綁架犯與囚徒關係。

 

「讓你見一個你很想念的人。」Magneto同樣低聲回應道。接著他大聲對著門板喊道：「Azazel。」

 

門咿呀一聲被打開了，出現在Charles面前的不是Azazel，而是滿臉怒容的Raven。她的眼下有淺淺的黑眼圈，金髮凌亂的披在肩上。水藍色的長裙上沾染了片片污漬。她看起來又憔悴又氣憤，但還是非常美麗。Raven一見到站在門口的人就驚訝的猛吸了口氣。

 

「Charles！」她大叫道，並且三步併做兩步的往前撲抱。

 

Magneto選在這個時候拉開了Charles，而Raven的動作也很明顯的一僵，Charles這時候才看清楚Azazel站在她背後，手裡拿著的顯然也是一把火槍，正抵在他親愛的妹妹的後腰處。

 

「你在做什麼？」即使知道箇中原由，並且確信Raven目前不會受到傷害，Charles還是沒辦法控制自己的憤怒。「挾持女人，我都為你感到羞恥！」

 

Azazel的雙眼瞇成一條線。「你說什麼？」

 

「夠了。」Magneto在Charles背後輕捏了一下。抬頭對紅皮膚的男人說：「Shaw在等我們。」

 

Charles吃驚的轉過頭瞪著Magneto。一種被矇騙的感覺油然而生。Shaw在等他們？算一算他應該還需要一天的時間才會抵達不是嗎？Magneto沒給他用眼神質問的機會，Charles被粗魯的抓住手臂往前推，冰冷的金屬槍管再度抵上他的後背，他踉蹌的走在四個人之首。

 

奇怪的是，第一次遇到這麼暴力又劍拔弩張的氣氛，Charles卻一點也不感到害怕。他抬頭挺胸的向前走，火槍頂的他腰窩處又疼又熱。他穿過一些走廊，下了一些樓梯。事實上在他被帶到這兒的第一天應該都有經過，但四天前的驚鴻一瞥並沒有在他大腦中留下多少記憶。

 

他們來到城堡的會客大廳。這裡雖然佈置的相當奢華，但因為長久沒人使用和清理而顯得有些破敗。Shaw帶著兩個人從大門外昂首闊步的走進來。他優雅的去除騎馬用的皮手套，在看見Raven時露出毫無溫度的笑容，就像在看著一個王座，上頭銘刻著大大的「權力」。

 

「Raven，是嗎？」Shaw往前踏了幾步。「經過四天三夜的舟車勞頓，我終於見到妳了。」

 

Raven遲疑的看著他，毫不掩飾臉上的厭惡。

 

「妳一定不相信，我為了盡快見到妳，把五天的路程縮短成四天。」Shaw笑咪咪的說。「我親愛的女兒。」

 

Charles看見Raven搖晃了一下，Azazel迅速扶住她。

 

「女、女兒？」Raven喘著氣說。

 

即使Raven從來不說，也一直盡力維持他們是親兄妹的假象，他早就知道Raven對於得知自己身世的渴望。Charles急得直跳腳。他不知道整個狀況是怎麼回事，Magneto有什麼計劃？Raven知道多少？誰是敵人？誰是朋友？Magneto會不會棄Raven不顧？

 

更重要的是，為什麼Magneto什麼都不告訴他？

 

「是啊。」Shaw笑著說，他張開雙手。「妳都長這麼大了。18歲，啊──正是最美好的花樣年華。」

 

Raven微蹙著眉頭凝視Shaw，她看起來那麼害怕，卻又那麼渴望。她的身體向前傾，Charles想轉頭大聲質問Magneto到底想怎麼做，又怕自己一動就會被無情的射殺。

 

「過來爸爸這。」Shaw輕聲說。

 

Raven往前踏了一步，Azazel立刻舉起火槍指著她，金髮女孩慌亂的又倒退了些。

 

「Azazel，」Shaw斥道。「別拿槍指著我的寶貝女兒。」

 

Azazel滿臉警戒的看了看兩人，才慢慢放下手裡的武器。Shaw再次呼喚Raven的名字。Charles艱難的吞嚥，眼睜睜看著Raven帶著如夢似幻的表情向Shaw走去，並投入他的懷抱。

 

他快要看不下去這齣鬧劇了。如果Magneto不打算有所作為，那他也不能坐以待斃。Charles正在思考自己該怎麼做時，前方有了驚呼動靜。他抬頭一看。Raven不知道何時手上拿著一把槍，槍管正對著Shaw的額頭。

 

周圍兩個侍衛都舉起槍指著Raven，氣氛一觸即發。Shaw的笑容消失了。

 

「妳不習慣聽話，嗯？」Shaw冷冷的說。「Xavier家沒有給一個淑女良好的教育？」

 

「叫你的人放開Charles。」Raven拿著槍的手微微顫抖。「相反的，Xavier伯爵沒限制我只能學刺繡，他請人教我怎麼使用武器。還有──我今年16歲，你連自己女兒現在幾歲都記不清楚，憑什麼要我相信你？」

 

「那麼妳的手在抖什麼呢？」Shaw微笑著問，接著他向Charles這兒看了過來。「Magneto？」

 

Magneto清了清喉嚨。「Raven，放下武器，在妳哥哥還沒有受傷前。」他狠狠的揪住Charles的腰並舉起手，Charles的太陽穴被什麼東西磕了一下，疼的讓他眼冒金星，過了一會他才意識到Magneto正將槍管抵著自己的太陽穴。

 

「什麼？」Charles驚呼。Raven刷白了臉。

 

Magneto是個騙子。Charles感覺自己的心似乎在這個念頭浮上腦海的瞬間從懸崖上失足滑落，往下墜的過程中摩擦岩壁上一塊塊突起的石尖。他被傷的體無完膚，最後還不得全屍。

 

要不是Charles現在還手無寸鐵，他一定要反身甩Magneto一個巴掌。他突然好想哭，他相信了Magneto那些為博取他同情的假故事，還有什麼勞什子的地圖跟軍火。是他讓自己陷入這樣的困境，或許還拖累了Raven。

 

在那之前他還該死的覺得和Magneto上床是他這一生中最美妙的經歷。

 

「你敢再動一步！」Raven怒吼。「我立刻讓Shaw的腦袋開花，我說到做到！」

 

「Raven，妳冷靜點。」Magneto沉穩的說。「妳覺得我扣板機的速度比較快呢，還是妳？」

 

Shaw露出嘲諷的笑容。Raven氣壞了，但也急壞了。顯然對於自己熟悉槍的程度還沒有那麼大的自信。她抿緊嘴唇，兩隻眼珠迅速在大廳裡每個人臉上飄來飄去。Charles甚至都不曉得自己的妹妹已經成熟到足以想出戰略了。

 

「妳再聽聽看，」Magneto說，「妳聽到了什麼？」

 

Raven皺起眉頭，Charles也有些困惑，從現場所有人臉上的表情判斷，沒有人聽懂Magneto在說什麼。

 

「仔細聽。」Magneto輕聲說。

 

Charles側耳細聽，似乎有些悶悶的篤篤聲從地上傳來。兩個侍衛不明所以的互看。就連Shaw的表情也變了，他慢慢抬起頭來盯著Magneto。

 

「那是什麼聲音？」Shaw厲聲問。

 

「我聽見了正義。」Magneto說。抵在Charles太陽穴上的槍口移開，Erik緩緩的將它指向Shaw的兩個侍衛。

 

形勢一下子扭轉了。Raven驚訝的張開嘴。

 

Shaw冷冷的看著他。「你終究背叛了我。Erik。」

 

篤篤聲越來越清晰，Charles現在能分辨出那是好幾十匹馬在黃土上奔跑得聲音。吆喝聲逐漸接近，一大批身穿獵裝的男人騎著馬衝進城堡的外牆。為首的男人高大挺拔，帶頭舉起槍將他們所有人團團包圍。

 

「叫你的人放下武器，Sebastian。」男人聲若洪鐘的喊道。

 

沒等Shaw下令，侍衛們早就將槍枝和長劍都扔在地上。Raven開心的大喊：「Logan！」然後她將槍俐落的插回腰間。轉身向Charles奔來。她抱住Charles的力道如此之大，讓後者幾乎失去平衡。

 

Shaw冷冷的瞪著Logan，「火槍手不在國王身邊護衛其安全，出現在這裡做何解釋？」

 

「我們是奉命來逮捕你的。」Logan咬著菸草說。

 

「為了什麼。」Shaw嗤笑道。

 

「私藏軍火，叛國罪。」Erik接口說。

 

「喔，Erik啊，」Shaw的嘴角透出一絲笑意。「你還在記恨那件事嗎？是的，從你改名換姓進入我麾下時，我就認出你了。你花了五年的時間對我忠誠，取得我信任，真是令我刮目相看。你必須承認是我創造了你，留在你母親Edie身邊，你永遠不會是現在的樣子。」

 

「我不在乎！」Erik猛然握緊槍怒吼道。

 

「你該想想我們能一起走多遠。」Shaw微笑。「在國王為我洗清這個莫須有罪名之後。」

 

「你不會洗清的。」Logan不耐煩的說。

 

「你說我私藏軍火。」Shaw一派輕鬆的道。「你們在這棟城堡找到了嗎？」

 

Charles一臉期待的抬頭看著Erik，卻見他緩緩搖頭。

 

「Erik？」Charles驚駭的叫道。

 

「真是奇怪呢，原來火槍手現在栽贓人這麼方便嗎？沒有證據也能無的放矢？」Shaw咄咄逼人的說。

 

「你誤會了，卡爾瓦多侯爵。」Logan從馬背上跳下直直朝他們走來，他手裡握著一個東西。「Lehnsherr的意思是說，他沒在這棟城堡裡找到軍火，因為你根本不是藏在這。」

 

「我要求我的權利。」Shaw眨著眼說。「沒有證據的指控是不成立的。」

 

「我們有證據。」Erik插口道。所有的目光都轉向他。

 

Charles的心臟砰砰直跳。他可以相信Erik，他必須相信Erik。王后的火槍手對身後說：「Katherine，過來我這邊。」

 

亮光驟然從Shaw的雙眼中消逝。從Charles在城堡裡見到他以來，卡爾瓦多侯爵第一次露出慌張的神情，他掏出手帕狀似優雅的擦了擦額頭，看起來卻像是力圖鎮定。

 

一名女傭從Erik身後戰戰兢兢的走出，騎在馬上的高個子青年立刻將槍管對準她。「借我們看一下侯爵送妳的東西吧。」

 

Katherine全身都在顫抖，她從懷裡掏出一個胭脂盒交給Erik。「侯爵說會娶我，他把誓言都刻在上面了。」她流著眼淚說。

 

「他給你的頭銜是什麼？王后嗎？」Erik問。他打開胭脂盒，用力一捏，金屬的盒身被他的蠻力弄彎了，被低溫凝成一整塊的胭脂從裡頭掉出來，摔在地上，把地面弄的一片猩紅。Erik將空的胭脂盒舉起，讓所有人能看見。

 

盒子的底部刻著一排小字。Shaw在這一刻面如死灰。

 

「侯爵在胭脂盒裡刻的誓言，其實是和掌管王城軍火庫的William Stryker約法三章。」Erik大聲宣佈。「Shaw，你要Stryker和你裡應外合，攻下王城斬首國王，然後自立為王，事成之後讓Stryker做你的首相，財富分他四成。」

 

「那不是我送她的，這婊子陷害我！」Shaw毫無氣質的大喊道，冷汗爬滿了他的額際，完全失去平日的雍容氣度。

 

「還沒完呢。」Logan接著說，他攤開手，掌心中赫然是另一個胭脂盒。Logan一樣將底部秀給在場的所有人看。「這是在Stryker的情婦身上搜出來的，裡頭刻有一模一樣的內容。」

 

「我以前聽到Katherine說你把誓言刻在定情信物上送給她，還覺得你真會製造情調呢。」Erik收起那個胭脂盒說：「女傭又不識字，刻給她的意義是什麼？」

 

「你沒有將軍火藏在這裡。而是大剌剌的藏在了王城軍火庫裡。」Logan說，聲音裡透著一絲讚賞。「真有你的。沒人會注意情婦身上的物品，她們本身又不識字，還會把你們送的東西當寶貝一樣藏的好好的。我簡直想不到一個更安全的地方能夠藏合約了。」

 

「你還有什麼話要說？」Erik質問。

 

Shaw咬牙站在原地，他仇恨的瞪向Katherine，膽小的女傭早已嚇的腿軟癱在地上。Charles也覺得全身都軟了，可惡的Erik，害他經歷那樣的心碎，絕對不能放過他。

 

Shaw面無表情的站了許久，沒有人敢出口大氣。等他被帶回王城，罪行揭發，下場無疑是被判處絞刑，對Edie來說也算有個交待。想到這兒Charles鬆了口氣。

 

過了一會，Shaw開口沙啞的道：「我有個請求。」

 

Logan皺起眉頭。

 

「被火槍手綁回王城，還不如在這兒就殺了我。」Shaw走向Logan，伸出右手。「借我一把火槍，讓我在這裡自我了結吧。」

 

「我得到的命令是帶你回去。」Logan冷冷的說。

 

「你放心。我以卡爾瓦多侯爵的頭銜向你擔保我不會試圖逃走。」Shaw微笑道。

 

Logan還想說什麼，Erik卻一個大步踏向前。「給他一把劍，Logan。」

 

「你沒有權利支使我。」Logan挑起眉道。

 

「不，當然。我是請求你。」Erik縮緊下頜，全身的肌肉都繃在一起。「給他一把劍，我要跟他決鬥。」

 

「你說什麼？Erik！」Charles吃驚的喊道：「求你了，交給御前會議──」

 

「御前會議沒有正義！」Erik大聲打斷Charles，他轉過頭來盯著Charles的眼睛，綠幽幽的瞳仁像一湖冰冷的死水。「Logan會帶你和Raven回去。」

 

Charles在剎那間明白過來，Erik不告訴他所有計畫的原因。

 

「不──」Charles顫抖的說，感覺淚霧在眼眶中打轉。「Erik，跟我們走，求你──」

 

「Logan，你還在等什麼？」Erik大聲說。「我相信你得到的命令還有帶Xavier兄妹平安回去。」

 

Logan嘖了一聲，他開槍射殺了Shaw的侍衛，然後拋去一把長劍，被Shaw穩穩的接在手裡。接著他攔腰抱住拼命掙扎的Charles一躍上馬。另一名青年則扶著Raven也一併上了馬。

 

「你認為你一定能打敗我嗎？」Shaw舉起劍，架式毫無破綻。「你的能耐我一清二楚，Erik。」

 

「話別說的太滿。」Erik冷哼了一聲。

 

Charles反身在Logan腹部打了一拳，高大雄壯的男人卻像是被貓打了一掌似的不動如山。Charles又驚又氣的喊道：「我要下去，你不能丟下Erik一個人！」

 

「他會沒事的。」Logan咬著菸草歪頭道。然後他向Erik的背影喊：「別弄太久，你的甜心會心疼的。」

 

Erik像是什麼也沒聽到似的一動也不動。Logan帶領著火槍手們策馬掉頭離去，他死死挾著Charles，防堵他任何能跳下馬的機會。Charles開始真正能感覺到眼淚在臉上製造的痕跡，以及風吹過時帶來的溫度。他看著逐漸變小的Erik和Shaw兩個纏鬥在一起的身影，心碎的喊道：「他根本就沒打算要離開，你看不出來嗎？他想跟Shaw同歸於盡。」

 

「我沒你那麼悲觀。」Logan說的話被風稀釋在空氣中。「火槍手不是那麼容易殺的，好嗎？」

 

Charles放棄跟Logan爭論，不可否認的是他心裡大部分很認同火槍手隊長的話。Erik歷經千辛萬苦成為一流的火槍手並成功臥底，然後運用智慧和觀察力找出Shaw的犯罪證據。他是如此出色，怎麼可能這麼簡單就輸給養尊處優的Shaw？

 

Charles的推論才剛到這邊，他就發現Erik的身影似乎落於下風，Shaw的劍尖幾乎都要招呼到他的喉嚨，幾次千鈞一髮的被Erik閃過。Charles努力睜大眼睛想看清楚，這越來越困難，他們的距離已經快要讓彼此在對方的視線中只剩下一個小黑點。

 

就在這個時候，連續兩聲槍響爆開了寧靜的空氣。Charles全身的血液都在這一刻靜止流動了。

 

遙遠的那一邊，一個紅色皮膚的男人手裡持槍，槍管正對著Erik。王后的火槍手和卡爾瓦多侯爵緩緩跪倒在地上，與背景的夕陽融成一片血紅。

 

Charles放聲大叫，Logan嘖了一聲，更加用力的攢緊Charles試圖跳馬的身體。而那三個男人的身影同時消失在Charles的視線之外。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

兩個月後。

 

Logan摘下帽子，對來開門的女傭點頭致意。

 

「伯爵不想見任何人。」女傭抱歉的對他說。

 

「他還是一樣不原諒我嗎？」Logan無奈的道，而女傭則同情的聳聳肩。

 

「告訴他火槍手帶了他愛的人來找他呢？」Logan試探的說。

 

女傭為難的側頭想了想，Logan嘆了口氣。他不想牽連無辜的人，但這樣下去不是辦法，尤其是那件事過了兩個月後的今天，看起來什麼都沒變，但實際上卻又很多事情悄悄改變了。

 

Logan將帽子戴回頭上，向女傭道歉便準備離開。他得再想個Charles非見他不可的理由。就在這時候，一陣微弱的呼喚從門後方傳來。

 

「Logan，是你嗎？」

 

Logan轉過身，女傭對他點點頭，朝一邊退下去了。一串輕巧的腳步聲逐漸接近，門再度打開時，穿著一套輕便服裝的Charles探頭看著他，臉上帶著困擾的神情。

 

「你還想怎麼樣？」Charles沒好氣的問。

 

「聽著，我知道你恨我。」Logan說。「但有個人你非見不可，否則你會後悔的。」

 

「我不恨你，Logan。」Charles瞪著他。「我只是──我看到你就會想到──」

 

「我明白，」Logan接口道。

 

「你為什麼讓他這麼做？」Charles激動的說，他的胸膛上下起伏。「我想不透，Logan。Shaw犯了叛國罪，你的職責是捉拿他回去交給國王，而且私鬥是違法的，為什麼──」

 

「我和Erik一起長大。」Logan打斷他道：「你知道他小時候多麼瘦小嗎？復仇是他活著唯一的目標，我知道是什麼驅使著他，比別人更強，比別人更壯。如果我剝奪他最後這一點夢想，我沒辦法原諒我自己。」

 

「但是他死了！」Charles大喊道，他以為見到Logan的心碎感會隨著時間被沖淡，但兩個月過去了，Charles只有越來越想把自己鎖在房間裡。

 

「所以我帶了一個人來見你。」Logan低聲說。「他會給你一個交待的。」

 

「什麼人？」

 

Logan對他做了個手勢，Charles惱火的哼了一聲，他抓住Logan朝他伸出的右手臂，被一股大力提上了馬。

 

Logan駕著馬載他朝郊外小跑而去。Charles看著自己從小長大的城堡逐漸縮小在視野中，彷彿兩個月前看著卡爾瓦多侯爵的城堡離自己越來越遠，再度感到一陣心痛。他們來到一塊小丘陵上，春天讓這片大地一片綠意盎然，同時使的站在那邊，皮膚有著對比色的人顯眼到刺眼。

 

「Azazel？！」Charles不敢置信的叫道。男人偏過頭來看著他。Charles從來沒有一刻覺得憤怒如此有形體過，它正面衝擊著Charles，令他頭暈目眩。「你還敢出現在我面前？」他咬著牙，一翻身就想下馬撲過去痛揍紅皮膚的男人一頓。卻被Logan一把撈回馬背上。

 

Azazel敏捷的後退了幾步。「我就說這是個壞主意。」

 

「你殺了他！」Charles怒吼道，接著一股委屈和悲傷湧上心頭，他強忍下翻滾著想衝出眼眶的眼淚。Logan跳下馬，穩穩的把他接下來。

 

「誤會啊——」Azazel拖長尾音說。「那是權宜之計。」

 

「Charles，你冷靜點，Azazel也是臥底的火槍手。」Logan拉住Charles的後領說。

 

「我不在乎！」Charles傷心的說。

 

「我說你思考一下吧，Xavier伯爵。」Azazel無奈的說。「我是個臥底的火槍手，怎麼可能在同伴和敵人械鬥時開槍打死自己人呢？」

 

「你說什麼？」Logan轉過頭來盯著Azazel。

 

「我這黑鍋揹的可真無辜啊。」Azazel嘆氣道：「Erik花太多時間找證據，明顯睡眠不足，就算在他狀態最好的時候，也許也只能和Shaw打個平手，更何況他狀況不佳？我一直沒出手，因為我知道要是我不費吹灰之力一槍打死Shaw，他會恨我。」

 

「你到底想說什麼？」Charles的眉頭緊揪在一起。

 

「我開槍打了Erik的小腿，因為他快要被Shaw劃到喉嚨了。」Azazel說，接著他如釋重負的呼了口氣。「我很公平的也送了Shaw的小腿一槍。」

 

「他在哪裡？」Charles對他的話恍若未聞。「你告訴我他該死的在哪裡？」

 

Azazel向Charles的背後抬了抬下巴。Charles迅速轉過身。

 

地平線的那一邊出現一個騎著馬的身影，Charles的眼角抽了一下，不敢置信的看著越來越接近的騎士。他足蹬長靴，身穿獵裝，頭戴皮帽，腰間配著一把火槍和一把長劍。直到他的汗馬在面前停下，上面的人用非常優雅的姿勢從馬背上翻身落下時，Charles都沒辦法把眼光移開一分一毫。

 

Erik摘下帽子放在胸前，盯著Charles看了一會。後者不自覺的吞嚥一口。

 

「嗨，」Erik說。「我叫做Erik，擅長打鬥，忠心是我最受人稱讚的美德。」

 

Charles只是瞪著他看。

 

「不知道Xavier伯爵家有沒有火槍手的空缺呢？」Erik露出淺笑。

 

Charles深吸了一口氣，往前踏出幾步直到他和Erik相距不到一尺。他伸出手，唰的一聲抽出Erik的佩劍。Erik僵住了。

 

「跪下。」Charles低聲說。

 

Erik深深看了Charles一眼，然後他單膝跪下。Charles將劍尖放在他右肩上。

 

「對我宣誓你的忠誠。」Charles顫抖著說，「然後我會讓你親吻我的手指。」

 

「我會永遠效忠於Charles Xavier。」Erik抬起頭。「但我想吻別的地方。」

 

Charles倒抽了口氣，右手一甩，長劍掉到三尺之外的草地上。Erik一躍而起，抱住他新的主人，進行他神聖的忠誠之吻。

 

Azazel和Logan互看，同時翻了個白眼，接著相視大笑。

 

「說真的，為什麼要這樣？」Logan笑的快要喘不過氣。「連我都差一點被騙了。想說Erik這小子死了實在太可惜了。」

 

Azazel聳聳肩。「有人就是喜歡戲劇化出場。」

 

他們對著在明媚的陽光中抱在一起絮語的新主僕，再度露出笑容。

 

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友篤定我會下一、下二、下三...
> 
> 為了不要被定型成這種作者，我硬是把三章長度的內容合併成一章了！
> 
> 讓火槍手老萬祝大家新年快樂~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看了BBC影集The Musketeers
> 
> 火槍手又帥又二，老萬的形象實在太適合了～XDD
> 
> 本文名稱原本想叫「綁架甜心」的（超恥）
> 
> 但聽起來實在太7-11言情小說了所以……
> 
>  
> 
> 這篇的背景是仿The Musketeers
> 
> 不過很多地方會改編，還有捏造（喂）
> 
> 所以請不要做認真的考察Please~~~


End file.
